When Crazy Meet Arrogant
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Johnny memiliki tekanan batin yang membuat sikapnya berubah sejak kematian kekasihnya, Irene. Sedangkan Ten adalah seorang psikolog dengan perilaku yang sama gilanya dengan para pasiennya. /Johnten/Jaeyong/Caswoo/NCT
1. Chapter 1

Suara jarum jam yang bergerak setiap detik di dalam kamar bernuansa putih dengan tambahan ornamen-ornamen estetik di beberapa bagian seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari setiap kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh sang pemilik kamar yang 1,5 tahun lamanya hanya berada tak jauh-jauh di dalam kamar atau sekedar pergi keluar selama beberapa waktu. Sama hal nya dengan apa yang di lakukan seseorang disana sekarang. Sosok pria jangkung bersurai dark chocolate itu masih berbaring dalam posisi telentang di atas tempat tidur. Tatapannya kosong, dadanya naik turun dengan irama lambat, sepasang obsidian hazel itu terpejam setelahnya, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Tubuh jangkung itu bergerak ke samping, kedua tangannya meraih bantal di atas kepalanya kemudian memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Senyuman simpulnya terbentuk, kemudian salah satu tangan miliknya meraih bingkai foto dan membawanya lebih dekat ke hadapannya. Wajah manis milik sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah buket bunga ditangannya setidaknya menghibur hatinya setiap kali pria itu berada diposisi seperti sekarang. Kesepian.

Namanya Irene , gadis yang sekarang seharusnya telah menginjak usia 25 tahun itu adalah kekasih dari Johnny Seo selama 3 tahun lamanya, dan sekarang gadis itu tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Bukan karena ia berada di luar negeri sana untuk mengenyam pendidikan ataupun bekerja, tapi gadis itu pergi untuk selamanya. Hanya ada foto-foto yang Johnny simpan di dalam ponsel dan juga di dalam bingkai seperti dalam pegangannya sekarang dan juga beberapa video yang bisa membuat rasa rindu Johnny berkurang setelah mendengar suaranya setiap detik.

Johnny tahu ia gila, bahkan semua orang memang menganggapnya seperti itu setiap Johnny tak pernah mau di ajak untuk mengikuti acara makan malam atau sekedar menghadiri rapat perusahaan milik sang Ayah. Bahkan sepupunya sendiri, Jung Jaehyun, tak akan sanggup menghadapi sikap Johnny yang sudah masuk batas keterlaluan. Pria jangkung berkulit seputih susu itu bahkan sudah sering mendapat ocehan yang masuk kategori keterlaluan dan juga tinjuan keras yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Johnny Hyung!"

Kedua pupil matanya bergerak ke arah samping, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat begitu suara husky milik Jaehyun terdengar dari arah luar, diikuti dengan suara ketukan pintu. Johnny bangkit, kemudian memindahkan bingkai foto tersebut ke atas ranjang. Kedua kaki telanjangnya melangkah ke arah pintu, kemudian tepat setelah pintu ber cat putih itu terbuka, sosok Jaehyun langsung menatap Johnny dengan tatapan lembut. Senyuman lebarnya mengembang sesaat kemudian belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau makan diluar?"

"No."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku sudah muak dijodohkan terus olehmu Jeffrey."

"Ayolah Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang diluar, tidak akan ada perjodohan lagi karena sejujurnya aku sudah muak mempermalukan diriku karena dirimu."

"Terakhir kali kau berkata seperti ini dan aku menemukan seorang gadis yang kalau tidak salah bernama Jennie"

"Aku bersumpah tidak ada lagi para gadis. Jadi cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu diluar."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Starlight Cafe**

"Kau mau pesan apa Hyung?"

"Americano."

"Kau minum Americano lagi huh? Minum kopi terlalu banyak dan sering itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu Hyung, apalagi kau sudah jarang makan sampai kurus seperti sekarang."

Pria jangkung itu langsung mendelik ke arah Jaehyun yang barusan terdengar mengkritik dirinya. Sedangkan Jaehyun terkesan masa bodoh, ia hanya fokus pada deretan menu yang tertera kemudian memanggil pelayan.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan Steak dua porsi dan dua jus jeruk."

"Hei aku tidak pesan itu Jung!"

Pelayan tersebut terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku pesan itu. Tolong cepat sedikit ya.."

"Aku sudah bilang ingin Americano, bukan jus jeruk."

"Dengar Hyung, aku berniat baik. Sekali-kali kau perlu hidup sehat atau bila perlu kembali ke kehidupan yang normal sebelum... Irene noona meninggal."

Johnny refleks memicing ke arah Jaehyun yang tengah menarik nafas, membuat Johnny terdiam sepenuhnya dalam waktu yang lama hingga pelayan tersebut kembali dengan makanan yang sudah di pesan oleh Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih. Ah maaf, bisakah aku pesan strawberry smoothie?."

Pelayan pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Smoothie untuk siapa?"

Johnny langsung mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Jaehyun, namun saat pria bermarga Jung itu ingin menjawab, kehadiran sosok pria kecil bersurai cokelat keemasan langsung membuat senyuman manis Jaehyun terbentuk.

"Dia datang Hyung.."

Kemudian Johnny menoleh ke arah belakang, perhatiannya jatuh pada sosok yang disebutkan Jaehyun yang melangkah ke arah meja Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Kau datang Hyung?"

"Siapa ini? Temanmu huh?!"

"Ah.. Taeyong Hyung perkenalkan, ini Johnny Hyung. Dan Johnny Hyung, perkenalkan. Dia Lee Taeyong, uhm... Kekasihku."

Johnny refleks membulatkan kedua matanya begitu Jaehyun mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dengan sedikit berbisik.

"M-mwo?! Kau.. menyimpang?!"

"Ssshhhh! Johnny Hyung! Pelankan bicaramu."

Jaehyun sedikit berteriak begitu ia sadar ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan ketiganya setelah Johnny kelepasan. Pada akhirnya Johnny hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya secara perlahan, ia pikir masalahnya sudah cukup banyak sekarang, dan Jaehyun semakin memperburuk semuanya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Johnny tak masalah hanya saja kalau kedua orang tua Jaehyun tahu, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, jadi kalau orang tuamu tahu, jangan seret aku ke dalamnya. Do you understand?"

Jaehyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Taeyong. Johnny kembali pada menu makan siangnya hari ini, kedua tangannya bergerak mengendalikan pisau dan garpu yang tengah mengoyak steak bertekstur cukup lembut tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah itu.. Aku pikir aku butuh bantuan. Orang ini punya masalah yang membuat sikapnya berubah drastis. Aigoo, bahkan dia sudah terlihat cukup kurus."

"Orang itu? Siapa?"

Jaehyun langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke sosok Johnny yang masih sibuk memotong hidangan steak, kemudian pria berlesung pipi itu dengan seenaknya menunjuk Johnny dengan mengangkat dagunya, membuat Taeyong paham pada akhirnya.

"Ah.. Johnny?"

Johnny langsung mengarahkan kedua obsidian cokelatnya ke arah Taeyong, lalu menatap ke arah Jaehyun.

"Whats wrong?"

Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun lebih suka berbicara kepada Taeyong ketimbang meladeni pertanyaan Johnny barusan.

"Jadi begini Hyung, pria sialan ini mengalami gangguan psikologis, jadi kau kan seorang psikolog. Aku minta bantuan Hyung untuk membantu Johnny Hyung keluar dari kekangan masa lalunya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengalami semua itu."

"Dia bahkan sering marah padaku bahkan menghajarku Hyung. Bukankah itu menyeramkan? Jadi aku mohon bantulah aku..."

"Hei Jung Jaehyun!"

Johnny hampir saja mengumpat jika saja ia tidak melihat perhatian semua pengunjung yang mengarah padanya. Tatapan tajamnya menusuk Jaehyun, mengerang pelan kemudian menghempaskan pisau dan garpu di tangannya begitu saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuat hidupku lebih tenang dengan menghormati semua tindakanku?"

"Dan tidak bisakah Hyung membuat hidupku lebih tenang tanpa ada rasa khawatir sedikitpun? Dengar Hyung, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Semua yang kau lakukan sangatlah buruk hingga membuatku sulit untuk tidur. Aku takut kau akan melakukan hal buruk, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan Taeyong Hyung. Ayolah, kali ini saja."

Johnny tak menjawab, nafasnya sudah mulai stabil dari sebelumnya. Membuat Johnny menarik nafas panjang kemudian menatap Jaehyun dengan tenang.

"Bisa.. Kan?"

Nada bicaranya seakan mencari jawaban pasti dari balik lidah Johnny yang mungkin masih membeku itu. Selanjutnya Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong yang sedang menyeruput smoothie pesanan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

Pria yang lebih kecil melirik Jaehyun dan Johnny secara bergantian dengan sepasang mata besarnya. Menjauhkan sedotan dengan bibir cherry miliknya kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Hehe.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu John, pekerjaanku cukup banyak dan aku masih harus menangani banyak pasien. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku punya teman yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tapi dia errrr... Well, kelakuannya agak buruk, jadi aku harap kau tidak membuatnya marah, kesal, atau dia akan membunuhmu."

"Wait a second.. Kau mau memberiku psikolog yang bahkan jauh lebih gila daripada aku? Dan apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak boleh membuatnya marah ataupun kesal? Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang psikolog disini? Dia atau aku?"

"Ah tidak masalah, mungkin dengan begitu Johnny Hyung bisa lebih rileks."

"Rileks bokongmu! Bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung Jeff!"

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan pribadi berbahan kaca non transparan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok kecil dengan wajah datarnya. Sosok pria yang tengah duduk di tempatnya itu mengangkat perhatiannya, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada pria cantik tersebut untuk duduk di hadapannya. Nama Kim Junmyeon tertera di desk name berbahan akrilik yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap sosok yang lebih kecil kemudian memajukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tuan Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.. Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Tidak Sajangnim.."

Junmyeon langsung menarik nafas, kemudian mengambil beberapa dokumen dari dalam nakas. Pena ditangannya mencoret lembaran kertas di hadapannya kemudian ia berdehem sejenak.

"Aku lihat kinerjamu kurang bagus dalam mengurus masalah pasienmu. Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak pasien yang complain karena kau tidak becus memecahkan masalah mereka?"

Sosok bernama Chittaphon atau yang lebih sering di sebut Ten itu mendengus keras kemudian menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sajangnim.. Bukannya aku tidak becus, hanya saja mereka bahkan tidak mengerti kalau aku melakukan hal yang benar untuk memulihkan tekanan mental mereka. Tapi sebelum aku melakukan itu mereka justru mengadu padamu padahal mereka tidak tahu apapun"

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan para pasienmu itu. Yang jelas mereka terus mengatakan kalau kau sering memarahi mereka bahkan menyumpahi mereka dengan perkataan kasar."

"Maaf Sajangnim, tapi aku marah bukan tanpa alasan. Siapa yang tidak marah jika terus mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari pasien? Aku ini psikolog mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa menghormatiku sedikit saja? Dan untuk sumpah serapah itu, Sajangnim tahu sendiri kalau aku memang seperti itu kan? Bahkan semua orang disini sudah sering aku sumpahi termasuk dirimu Sajangnim."

Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Ten, kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dokumen berisi protes para pasien Ten yang dikirim melalui e-mail di hempaskan pria itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Dengar, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi sebagai psikolog harusnya kau memberi iktikad baik dengan pasienmu. Apa kata pasien kalau psikolog yang mengurus masalah mereka bahkan hanya menambah pasien tertekan. Memarahi dan menyumpahi pasien itu perbuatan buruk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang psikolog!"

"Dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menerima psikolog gila sepertiku Sajangnim."

"Aku bahkan menyesal sudah menerimamu! Dengar?!"

"Kalau begitu pecat saja aku! Kau pikir tidak ada kantor lain yang mau menerimaku? Aku bahkan bisa mendirikan kantor pribadiku!"

"Dirikan saja! Kau pikir ada yang mau datang dan berkonsultasi dengan psikolog gila sepertimu?! Lain kali kalau sikapmu masih begini akan ku tendang kau keluar perusahaan!"

"Tendang bokongku saja kalau begitu! Yaiishh menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja di tempat mengerikan ini huh?"

Yang lebih kecil langsung bangkit dengan sedikit kasar, kedua tangannya menggebrak meja sambil beradu pandang dengan Junmyeon. Dadanya naik turun kemudian suara dengusan kasar itu terdengar di telinga Junmyeon sampai pada akhirnya Ten melangkah ke arah pintu keluar yang sudah dikelilingi oleh para psikolog lainnya.

"Ya! Lain kali akan ku pecat kau!"

Well, suara teriakan Junmyeon tak dihiraukan oleh Ten. Sedangkan psikolog lain masih betah berkumpul di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan Junmyeon dan juga Ten yang sudah keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Pergilah!"

Sampai pada akhirnya kesabaran Junmyeon hampir habis. Suara teriakannya menggema di dalam ruangan, mengusir para pegawai yang lain untuk tidak memperhatikannya dari luar ruangan. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu sudah cukup lelah menghadapi sikap Ten yang keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan. Mereka bahkan sudah sering berdebat dan menarik perhatian, namun siapa peduli? Ten bahkan tidak pernah merasa takut sedikitpun karena baginya Junmyeon sudah seperti Hyung-nya sendiri -hanya terkadang-

"Ten Hyung, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Suara lembut dari sosok lain yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Ten itu mengalihkan perhatian sang pria kecil ke arahnya. Hanya sekedar tatapan sekilas kemudian Ten kembali memasukkan beberapa barang bawaannya ke dalam tas kerja.

"Menurutmu apa? Orang gila itu terus memarahiku tanpa henti!'

"Kenapa Hyung marah? Sajangnim benar kan? Kinerja Hyung memang agak buruk"

Mendengar perkataan milik pria bernama Kim Jungwoo, Ten langsung memicingkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan menusuk. Tas kerja miliknya langsung disambar dengan cepat, lalu suara umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry itu. Setidaknya tidak sampai ke telinga Jungwoo.

"Kau juga sama saja, kalau saja aku boss mu maka aku akan memecatmu detik ini juga Kim Jungwoo!"

Langkah kaki Ten menghentak lantai dengan keras, mengalihkan perhatian pegawai lain yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Tapi Hyung tidak di pecat kan?"

"Sekalipun aku dipecat maka aku dengan senang hati akan keluar dari tempat gila ini Jung!"

Well, terkadang Jungwoo memang bingung, sulit memahami Hyung nya yang satu itu sekalipun ia adalah seorang Psikolog, sama seperti Taeyong dan juga Ten. Mood pria itu lebih cepat berubah dan sulit dipahami. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang lebih tenang meskipun terkadang sama gilanya dengan Ten. Bahkan Jungwoo yang notabenenya lebih muda 2 tahun dari Ten selalu merasa lebih dewasa daripada Ten, dan semua orang memang mengakui itu.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal disekitar orang-orang gila?"

.

.

Johnny masih melangkah menyusuri trotoar sambil mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya. Ia sendirian, padahal awal mulanya ia pergi bersama Jaehyun, tapi sayangnya Jaehyun harus mengantarkan Taeyong pulang ketimbang mengantarnya ke rumah. Jika Johnny tahu akan seperti ini maka ia akan membawa mobil pribadi. Namun ia pikir kesialan memang tengah berpihak padanya, orang yang sangat ia cintai tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat sekitar 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Membuat Johnny terus berada dalam situasi dimana ia benar-benar menyesali semua perbuatannya di hari itu.

Lalu sekarang ia menutup diri, jauh dari khalayak umum karena tekanan batin yang terus menuntut dirinya untuk tak henti-hentinya menyebut kata maaf pada sosok Irene yang berada di dalam foto. Dan sekarang Jaehyun dengan seenak hati menyuruh dirinya berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikolog, bahkan sepupunya itu dengan senang hati membayar mahal untuk sang psikolog yang merupakan teman kerja Taeyong agar ia bisa mengurus Johnny lebih lama dan secara rutin.

Langkah kaki Johnny terhenti tepat di depan halte untuk mencari taksi yang lewat dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Jalanan tak terlalu ramai, sedangkan beberapa kendaraan umum sibuk berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sampai pada akhirnya suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat Johnny mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok pria kecil berpakaian rapi dengan wajah kusutnya. Pria itu terus menggerutu sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya kendaraan untuk menunggu bus yang akan tiba. Perhatian Johnny masih tertuju ke arah sosok Ten, tanpa ucapan ataupun sekedar berdehem pada sosok pria kecil itu.

Satu detik kemudian, manik hitam besar itu melirik ke arah Johnny melalui ekor matanya, ia bisa menangkap basah Johnny yang tengah memperhatikannya meskipun tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Pada akhirnya Ten menoleh dengan cepat, keningnya mengernyit dengan wajah kesalnya. Membuat Johnny sedikit tersentak karena pergerakan Ten yang yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lihat huh?! Yaishhh semua orang menyebalkan!"

Johnny tak merespon, justru ia hanya menahan tawanya sambil mengumpat karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang aneh seperti pria kecil yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pertemuan keduanya tak berlangsung lama, tepat setelah bus selanjutnya datang, Ten melangkah masuk ke dalam dan duduk menempati bangku kosong di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Johnny masih disana, ia tak berniat masuk ke dalam bus karena ia memang kurang suka berada di dalam kendaraan umum yang berdesakan. Lelaki bermarga Seo itu menarik nafas kemudian sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Ten yang kembali menatap tajam ke arahnya tanpa alasan.

Well, Johnny pikir mungkin moodnya orang itu sedang buruk. Atau mungkin pria itu memang punya gangguan kejiwaan.

.

.

.

TBC/NO?!

Hello hai, im back after a long long time /lebay/ ff ini muncul karena rasa rindu yang mendalam terhadap Johnten /uwuu/

Well, buat yang nunggu last chapter a lot like love, sorry ya.. Gw belum bisa selesain meskipun udah gw rancang. Lagi mager, bentar lagi UNBK -_-

Semoga ff kali ini lancar /aminn/ tanpa ada hambatan dalam update akibat mager dan sibuk. Gw gatau bakal banyak yg baca atau enggak, yang jelas bakal banyak siders :'))) well, hope you like it deh.


	2. Chapter 2

Tubuh kurus itu langsung terhempas ke atas ranjang, kedua matanya terpejam, lalu Ten menghela nafas panjang. Ten baru tiba tak lebih dari 5 menit, kedua kakinya lebih memilih untuk berjalan terus ke dalam kamar, masih dengan pakaian lengkap. Bahkan sepatu pantofel di kedua kakinya masih melekat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia akan mengotori lantai dengan jejak sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Suara-suara bising dari luar mengusik ketenangan yang bahkan sangat sulit ia dapatkan di tengah kesibukan. Kedua obsidian yang semula tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka lebar, satu persatu kaki kurusnya di angkat ke udara, lalu tangan kanannya meraih sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya sembarang selama tidak terlempar keluar jendela dan mengenai orang yang lewat.

Jarum jam dinding menunjuk ke angka 5 dengan jarum panjang ke angka 9. Dan lagi-lagi Ten menghela nafas, bangkit dengan susah payah kemudian menanggalkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan hingga membuat Ten bertelanjang dada. Kedua kakinya resmi menapak lantai, salah satu tangannya bergerak cepat dengan meraih handuk yang tergantung, kemudian Ten melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga. Pria asal Thailand itu kemudian menyalakan televisi dengan volume keras, lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa lengket.

Keran air di putar, kemudian debit-debit air mulai mengisi bath up. Cermin besar di dalam kamar mandi menjadi pusat perhatian Ten dalam waktu yang lama. Pria itu telah menanggalkan seluruh kain di tubuhnya, masih menunggu bath up terisi penuh. Sedangkan ia mengoreksi diri melalui cermin, jari-jemari rampingnya bergerak membenarkan rambut, kemudian menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan berteriak saat menemukan jerawat yang tumbuh di wajahnya sendiri.

Well, siapa yang tahu. Ada banyak orang yang berasumsi bahwa sikap Ten terkadang sering berubah dalam waktu yang tiba-tiba. Ada waktu dimana ia bersikap seperti pria sesungguhnya, dan ada waktu dimana ia akan menjadi pria dengan tingkah yang mirip seperti wanita. Seperti menjerit karena melihat jerawat? Itu salah satunya.

Tepat setelah bath up terisi penuh, sosok bertubuh kecil itu langsung masuk dan berendam selama beberapa waktu. Ia butuh rileks di tengah-tengah tuntutan pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan pemikiran dan juga masalah orang lain. Bahkan tuntutan para pasien yang tak puas dengan pelayannya menjadi salah satu hambatan bagi Ten untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Lagipula siapa yang akan puas jika dirinya sendiri bahkan belum melakukan apapun?

Semua pasien yang menuntut itu menurutnya adalah tipikal orang yang tidak sabaran, belum lagi ia sempat berdebat dengan Junmyeon hingga kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Masalah hidupnya datang sebanyak ini di samping pekerjaannya yang bertugas menangani kondisi mental orang lain. Pria itu bahkan sering kali menyesal saat mengambil jurusan Psikologi tanpa berpikir panjang hingga membuat hidupnya tersiksa seperti sekarang.

Namun di balik semua itu Ten tetap tak bisa bohong kalau ini adalah salah satu cita-citanya yang muncul setelah melihat temannya yang menutup diri dengan lingkungan bermain karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Semua orang tahu kalau Ten lebih memikirkan orang lain hingga tak sanggup memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula siapa di dunia ini yang tak pernah punya masalah?

.

.

Ting Tong~

Sepasang telinganya menangkap suara bel pintu yang bersuara cukup keras. Perhatiannya yang semula tertuju ke arah televisi seketika beralih ke arah pintu yang terkunci rapat. Kedua kakinya berpijak pada lantai berlapis keramik, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu dengan raut wajah datarnya. Dari layar interkom sosok Taeyong muncul dengan wajah close up sambil mengecek apakah Ten masih belum datang atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana Hyung?"

Suara Ten terdengar dari pengeras suara yang terhubung dengan kamera di depan pintu. Pria kurus itu lantas membenarkan posisinya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Bukakan pintunya Ten, jangan buat aku seperti pencuri yang sedang mengincar apartemenmu."

Pria kecil itu terkekeh kemudian membuka pintu sesuai permintaan. Sosok Taeyong yang muncul dengan keadaan rapi membuat alis Ten bertautan dengan cepat. Langkah kakinya mengikuti Taeyong yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan posisi terlentang. Jangan anggap Taeyong seperti orang yang tak punya sopan santun, karena hubungan mereka bahkan tak jauh berbeda seperti kakak adik pada umumnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi sampai semua orang membicarakanmu dan Sajangnim?"

"Siapa yang menggosipiku huh?"

"Semua orang di tempat kerja membicarakan kalian. Jungwoo juga bilang kau habis adu mulut dengan Sajangnim. Kau gila atau apa huh?"

"Ayolah Hyung, kau sudah kenal aku sejak kita masih di Universitas. Aku ini bukan orang yang tinggal diam kalau ditindas. Sajangnim menilai kinerjaku buruk dan-"

"Bukankah itu fakta?"

"Taeyong Hyung... Aku tidak paham kenapa semua orang berkata begitu disaat aku harus bekerja keras untuk menangani pasien."

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku pikir kau memang terlalu bertele-tele dalam menangani pasien. Lebih cepat lebih baik, asal tidak ada paksaan apapun."

Bibir cherry itu mengerucut seketika sambil melipat tangan di dada. Manik hitamnya memicing ke arah Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Hyung juga sama saja."

"Hei ayolah, jangan marah. Masa aku mau membeiimu pencerahan dengan sedikit konseling. Dengar ya, aku datang kemari bukan mau membahas itu. Tapi aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pekerjaan? Maksudmu menangani pasien?"

"Aha.. Tepat sekali. Sepupu Jaehyun menderita tekanan batin sejak satu tahun lebih. Dia dihantui rasa bersalah atas kematian kekasihnya. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, Jaehyun cuma bilang kalau sepupunya sempat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka bertengkar sebelum kekasihnya berangkat ke London."

"Jadi.. Maksud Hyung, aku akan menjadi psikolog sepupunya Jaehyun? Bukannya Hyung bilang kerjaanku tidak beres? Kenapa kau menawari aku dengan mereka? Kenapa bukan Jungwoo atau yang lain?"

"Ten, dengarkan aku. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan, semuanya belum selesai. Jadi mana mungkin aku menambah beban? Dan Jungwoo, dia tidak akan bisa karena dia juga sedang dalam posisi yang sangat sibuk."

"Jadi maksudmu aku satu-satunya pengangguran di antara kalian?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu ya, kau sendiri yang memberi penilaian."

"Taeyong Hyung..."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jaehyun untuk memberikan pekerjaan ini padamu. Gajinya besar, tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau kau setuju temui pasien barumu besok pagi jam 10 di ruang konseling. Tidak ada kata tapi, bukankah kau sangat ingin membeli tiket untuk pulang ke Thailand?"

Ten lantas mendesah kasar, iming-iming yang ditawarkan Taeyong benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tahu jelas keinginan terbesar Ten setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya ia tak kembali untuk sekedar mengunjungi keluarganya. Mereka hanya berhubungan melalui panggilan video untuk saling meluapkan kerinduan antara seorang anak laki-laki satu-satunya dengan keluarga kecilnya itu.

Sudah di tentukan, mungkin tak ada salahnya mengikuti perkataan Taeyong demi kebaikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada rencana yang lebih bagus daripada datang ke kantornya? Aku lebih suka jika dia datang ke apartemenku daripada aku yang harus repot-repot datang kesana."

\- Hyung harus datang jika ingin sembuh.

"Bukan aku yang ingin sembuh, tapi kau. Kau yang mengarang cerita kalau aku ini mengidap gangguan jiwa kan?"

\- Berhenti mengungkit hal itu dan cobalah berpikir jernih. Apa hyung mau terus-menerus teringat dengan kematian Irene noona? Kalau hyung mau jadi perjaka tua maka silahkan saja, aku akan membatalkan semuanya."

Tidak.

Siapa yang ingin menjadi perjaka tua dan tinggal sendirian hingga maut menjemputnya? Sekalipun begitu bukan berarti Johnny menginginkannya, ia hanya butuh waktu yang pas untuk benar-benar melupakan Irene, namun rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantui pikiran Johnny seakan jadi hambatan terbesar bagi pria itu untuk lepas dari sosok Irene.

\- Ini sudah pagi hyung, kau harus segera pergi kesana sebelum terlambat.

"Sekalipun aku terlambat apa aku akan mendapat teguran? Aku hanya pasien, bukan karyawan yang bekerja di sana."

Sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak, sedangkan di seberang sana Jaehyun tengah mengerang frustasi karena hyung nya itu tak mau mendengarkan dirinya.

Omong-omong soal mendengarkan, sekalipun Johnny sempat bersikeras untuk tidak pergi ke kantor sang psikolog barunya untuk melakukan konseling pertama, maka bukan berarti ia tak akan pergi. Buktinya sekarang Johnny langsung pergi dari apartemennya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak ingin terburu-buru, namun laju mobil yang dikendarainya justru terasa semakin cepat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku mencari Tuan Chittaphon Leechai... Oh entah apa itu, tapi apa dia ada? Aku pasien barunya, Johnny Seo."

"Oh, Tuan Ten ada di ruangannya, anda bisa—"

"Tidak tidak, aku mencari Tuan Chittaphon, bukan Ten."

"Iya, Tuan Ten itu ya Tuan Chittaphon. Kami biasa menyebutnya Tuan Ten, kalau anda mau ke ruangannya anda tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini."

"Baiklah terima kasih."

Resepsionis wanita itu memekik dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Johnny dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sebuah pahatan sempurna yang membuat semua wanita bisa tergila-gila padanya.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ten yang semula tengah sibuk mengotak-ngatikkan ponsel miliknya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk memeriksa seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar sana untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak di kunci."

Tepat setelah perintah yang diajukan Ten, pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca non transparan itu terbuka lebar sehingga menampakkan sosok pria jangkung yang nampak tak asing di mata Ten.

"Permisi, aku Joh—"

"Kau?!"

Jari telunjuk Ten langsung mengacung ke arah Johnny yang sama-sama menatap horor ke arah Ten. Mereka tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang tengah mereka hadapi. Maksudnya— bagaimana bisa pria aneh yang kemarin ada di dalam ruangan ini?

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Ten— Oh maksudku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tanya aku sedang apa?"

"Sepupuku menyuruhku untuk berkonsultasi, tapi apa ini artinya aku harus berkonsultasi denganmu?!"

"Kau keberatan?"

Pria yang lebih kecil menaikkan satu alisnya, kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, mencoba memasang pose angkuhnya pada calon pasien barunya itu. Hei ayolah, ia lebih berkuasa disini, jadi kenapa ia harus menunjukkan sikap lemahnya hanya karena pasien barunya itu bertubuh tinggi besar dan juga berotot.

"Duduklah, aku sudah menunggumu, pasien baru."

"Namaku Johnny omong-omong."

Suara bass itu menyeletuk dengan keras, ia tak suka disebut seperti itu karena dirinya punya nama yang layak untuk disebutkan dengan benar.

"Baiklah Johnny, namaku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, singkatnya Ten. Kau pasti sudah tahu itu dari Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong hyung kan? Aku juga sudah mendengar keluhanmu dari Taeyong hyung."

"Ini masalahku, jadi aku yang seharusnya kau dengarkan, bukannya cerita orang lain. Terkadang ada banyak orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan cerita daripada kejadian sebenarnya. Dan omong-omong dengan sebutan hyung untuk Taeyong, berapa usiamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Ini privasiku."

Johnny mengerang tertahan, perkataan Taeyong mungkin benar, pria ini memang sedikit gila disamping pekerjaannya yang sangat terhormat ini. Belum lagi perilaku yang sempat di tunjukkan sosok Ten padanya saat di halte bus kemarin.

"Dengar Tuan Chittaphon Lee apalah itu, kau dokterku, bukankah suatu hal yang wajar jika seorang pasien ingin mengetahui seluk beluk tentang dokter pribadinya sendiri?"

"Oh.. Kau benar, ku pikir kau ingin tahu karena merasa tertarik denganku atau ingin mengajakku berkencan atau... entahlah, aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya. Usiaku 22 tahun, masih cukup muda bukan?"

Helaan nafas itu terdengar di telinga Ten, ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pasien tampannya itu menghela nafas secara tiba-tiba.

"Masalahmu sepertinya cukup berat sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar."

'Justru perkataan konyolmu itu yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas. Dasar gila!'

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan padaku soal masalah yang tengah kau hadapi."

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau Taeyong sudah menceritakan semuanya darimu?"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu sendiri. Kau pasienku, bukan Taeyong hyung. Dan kenapa kau tidak menyebut Taeyong dengan embel-embel hyung?"

"Kau pikir aku lebih muda darinya atau bahkan dirimu? Dengar, aku bahkan satu tahun di atas dirimu Ten."

"Oh! Aku tidak harus menyebutmu hyung juga kan?"

"Persetan dengan pertanyaan anehmu itu dan bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Kau membuang banyak waktu ku untuk membicarakan hal yang tak berguna."

Kedua manik hitam itu mengerjap, tak pernah menyangka bahwa pasien barunya ini begitu arogan yang menyebalkan. Pria kecil itu mendengus keras kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memasang senyuman simpul yang terpaksa ia buat untuk mengobati suasana hati Johnny yang mungkin tengah memburuk.

"Jadi, apa benar kekasihmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat?"

Hanya ada sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Irene, Bae Irene."

"Ooh.. Nama yang cantik. Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Irene sampai tak bisa melupakan gadis itu dengan mudah."

"Ini bukan masalah biasa, aku benar-benar mencintainya, kami saling mencintai dan hampir melangsungkan pertunangan. Tapi suatu hari terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kami, aku marah padanya saat Irene ingin pergi ke London. Namun setelah itu Ibu Irene mengabariku, katanya pesawat yang di tumpangi Irene hilang kontak dan itu berlangsung hingga dua hari. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ku pikir sudah seharusnya aku mencegah Irene pergi, tapi semuanya terlambat saat pesawatnya berhasil ditemukan dalam kondisi hancur karena menabrak gunung. Hampir semua penumpang termasuk pilot pesawat tewas, dan Irene masuk ke dalam daftar korban meninggal dunia."

Air muka Johnny yang semula terlihat cukup angkuh seketika penuh dengan ekspresi penyesalan. Ten tahu bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi Johnny, rasa bersalahnya pasti akan menguar karena mereka sempat bertengkar sebelum kejadian. Tapi bukan berarti Johnny harus terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya, ini sudah kehendak Tuhan, bukan kehendak siapapun.

"Kau butuh tisu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menangis dan kau menawarkan tisu?"

Oke, Johnny sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Dengarkan aku, sepertinya kita memerlukan waktu yang panjang untuk menghilangkan semua rasa bersalahmu. Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, semuanya kehendak yang di atas. Kau pasti berpikir kalau seandainya kau mencegah Irene untuk tidak pergi maka semuanya mungkin akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi sekalipun kau mencegahnya, mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumah atau mengajaknya berkeliling, semuanya tidak akan berubah, mungkin caranya saja yang akan berubah. Kau tahu? Seandainya kau mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan, bukan hal mustahil jika kalian mengalami kecelakaan dan Irene meninggal. Keadaan belum tentu menjadi lebih baik saat kau mencoba mengubah takdir seseorang."

Tepat sekali.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Silahkan masuk."

Ujar Taeyong dari dalam ruangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Taeyong hingga membuat pria bermarga Lee itu sempat terkejut karena kedatangan sang kekasih yang terlalu mendadak.

"Oh hei, kenapa kau datang tanpa mengabariku?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengabarimu dulu hyung?"

"Tentu saja bersiap-siap. Beruntunglah pasienku sudah pergi."

"Berniat untuk makan siang? Kita bisa ajak teman-teman mu sesekali. Jangan lupa ajak Ten hyung dan.. Siapa itu yang satunya?"

"Jungwoo."

"Aha! Aku selalu lupa dengan namanya."

Kedua kaki Jaehyun langsung mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang mendahului dirinya dan pergi ke kantor milik Jungwoo di seberang kantornya. Pria itu juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, tinggal Ten yang belum mereka jemput untuk makan siang bersama.

"Ten hyung! Mau makan siang bersama?"

Tawar Jungwoo ketika sosok yang semula tengah mereka cari itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam kantornya dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kebetulan ada Johnny hyung, kau juga mau ikut makan siang bersama hyung?"

"Tidak."

Pria jangkung itu baru saja akan melenggang pergi jika saja Jaehyun tak menahan pergerakannya. Adik sepupunya itu langsung menarik Johnny dan merangkulnya dengan erat seraya menyikut lengan berotot milik hyung nya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, tidak baik menolak tawaran seseorang. Tenang saja, kali ini aku yang traktir semua makanannya. Hanya makan disini saja kok, setelah itu hyung bisa pulang."

Hingga pada akhirnya Johnny menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya dengan kasar, mengangguk terpaksa kemudian mengikuti langkah Jaehyun dan para psikolog itu menuju restoran korea yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 30 meter dari kantor.

"Aku dengar kau mendapat pasien baru, seorang perempuan ya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taeyong langsung mengalihkan perhatian Jungwoo yang tengah membalik potongan daging barbeque di atas panggangan.

"Dia belum resmi jadi pasienku, adik sepupunya yang sengaja mengajak perempuan itu untuk berkonsultasi. Katanya sih masalah rumah tangga, tapi a—"

"Heol, bukankah itu terdengar sama seperti kasus pasien baruku ini hmm? Benar kan John?"

Suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba menyambar perkataan Jungwoo yang belum selesai di ucapkan. Sedangkan di sisi lain Johnny hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil daging yang sudah matang dan membungkusnya dengan daun selada. Johnny hanya terlalu malas menanggapi kata-kata tak bermutu yang selalu keluar semenjak ia resmi menjadi pasien barunya.

"Sama-sama dibawa adik sepupu tapi beda persoalan."

Tambah Jaehyun sambil menertawakan Johnny yang tengah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan mengunyah daging yang terbungkus daun selada.

"Oh ya hyung, bagaimana dengan hyung ku ini? Apa dia bersikap baik atau justru sebaliknya?"

"Dia menyebalkan, sungguh. Dia bahkan terus saja mengocehi aku dan bilang kalau aku membuang waktunya yang berharga."

"Aku mengoceh karena kau terlalu banyak bicara. Periksa dirimu sebelum mengatai orang lain, Ten."

"Kau lihat? Dia sangat dingin, aku seperti berbicara dengan bongkahan es saat berhadapan dengannya."

Pria yang lebih kecil tak henti-hentinya mencibir, menilai sikap Johnny dan membuat Johnny bertambah kesal pastinya. Seharusnya dari awal Johnny memang harus menolak tawaran makan siang dengan orang-orang ini, terutama Ten dan juga Jaehyun. Mereka sangat cocok untuk dilantik menjadi tukang gosip khusus untuk Johnny Seo.

"Lain kali aku akan makan sendiri."

Johnny langsung meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pelanggan yang duduk tak berjauhan dengan meja yang mereka tempati. Tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan kemudian meletakkan uang di atas meja.

"Pakai saja uangku untuk membayar semuanya."

Lalu Johnny bangkit, melangkah menjauhi ke empat orang itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Aku hampir lupa, mulai besok aku tidak akan datang ke kantormu lagi, tapi kau sendiri yang harus datang ke apartemenku. Jangan khawatir, bayaranmu akan aku tambah, anggap saja sebagai ongkos sehari-hari."

Kembali melangkah pergi, menyisakan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang di tunjukkan semua orang disana.

"Apa orang sombong itu sepupumu Jae?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya hyung, sungguh."

.

.

.

Sudah masuk jam 8 malam, mereka semua akan pulang setengah jam kemudian sesuai waktu yang telah di tentukan. Taeyong tak ada di kantornya, tengah sibuk menemui pasien di luar kantor, sedangkan Jungwoo mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan Ten yang sama-sama tak ada kegiatan menjelang jam pulang kantor.

Kedua kaki pendek itu baru saja mengambil segelas kopi panas di lantai dasar dan akan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Suhu udara yang semakin rendah menjelang musim dingin seakan memaksa Ten untuk terus meminum lebih dari 3 gelas kopi dalam sehari. Mungkin mulai besok ia akan mulai memakai mantel untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Permisi."

Suara bass yang terdengar dari arah belakang menarik atensi Ten dengan cepat. Kehadiran seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan bersurai dark brown membuat Ten terdiam, memperhatikan sosok asing itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Ah benar, namaku Wong Lucas. Apa Tuan Kim Jungwoo ada di kantornya?"

"Ya, dia ada disana. Tapi sebentar lagi kami akan pulang, kau tidak bisa berkonsultasi."

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai kakak sepupuku. Dia pasien barunya."

"Oh! Yang di bicarakan Jungwoo tadi? Yang soal masalah rumah tangga?"

Pria bernama Lucas itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk setelah itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Ten. Aku temannya Jungwoo, dia itu hoobae ku."

"Ah iya, aku Lucas."

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya kan? Lewat sini."

Sosok yang lebih kecil langsung menggiring Lucas menuju ke ruangan Jungwoo yang kebetulan berada di samping kantornya. Mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya setelah mendapat izin masuk dari sang pemilik ruangan.

"Ten hyung? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bukan aku, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Kening Jungwoo mengernyit, kepalanya sempat memeriksa seseorang yang semula berdiri di belakang Ten.

"Oh, kau disini? Ayo masuk."

Pria bermarga Kim itu menyambut kehadiran Lucas dengan sangat hangat, membiarkan pria jangkung itu masuk dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kantorku lagi."

Namun tak ada respon yang diberikan Jungwok ataupun Lucas. Sosok cantik itu masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sembari menunggu jam pulang kerja.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Benda persegi panjang itu mendadak bergetar begitu Ten baru saja berbaring di atas sofa empuk di dalam kantornya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tak di kenal berhasil mencuri perhatian Ten yang tak menjawabnya hingga panggilan itu berakhir dengan sendirinya. Satu detik setelahnya, panggilan masuk yang sama kembali membuat ponselnya bergetar, membuat Ten berdecak kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

-Ini Johnny.

"Oh halo pasien baru, ada masalah apa? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"

-Tentu saja dari kartu nama mu, kau pikir aku diam-diam mencurinya dari ponselmu? Dengar ya, jangan buat aku kesal. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau harus datang tepat jam 10 pagi, aku ada urusan besok, jadi aku tidak mau kau terlambat dan mengulur waktu ku. Untuk alamatnya akan ku kirim melalui pesan singkat.

"Oke oke, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, tapi bisakah kau menghormatiku? Kau adalah pasienku dan—"

-Bukankah kau yang harus menghormatiku? Sudah cukup, aku ingin tidur.

"Kau tidak ingin menjemputku besok pagi?"

-Tidak.

"Baiklah selamat malam dan tidur yang nyenyak Johnny."

-Aku tidak butuh ucapan selamat malam darimu Ten.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat malam untukku juga?"

Piiiipp~

Sambungan telepon di putus secara sepihak sehingga Ten segera memeriksa layar ponselnya dan mendengus keras.

"Dasar kepala batu."

.

.

.

Kedua manik hazel itu telah terpejam erat begitu tubuh jangkungnya telah terendam dalam bath up berisi air hangat dengan sempurna. Suara erangan panjang yang diakhiri dengan sebuah helaan nafas seakan menyiratkan bagaimana lelahnya Johnny berapa hari belakangan.

Sekalipun ia hanya tidur atau memikirkan Irene setiap hari, bukan berarti ia bisa berleha-leha. Tepat setelah Jaehyun mengambil keputusan dan membuat Johnny terjebak dengan pria gila yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya ingin meledak setiap memulai pembicaraan, ia mulai merasa lelah. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, kepalanya terasa sakit, belum lagi ia terancam terkena serangan flu karena musim dingin yang semakin dekat.

Entahlah, Johnny terasa tidak hidup dengan layak sepeninggal Irene. Biasanya gadis cantik itu akan datang ke apartemennya dan membawakannya bahan makanan segar dan memasaknya langsung di dapur Johnny. Namun sekarang keadaan seakan berbalik, Johnny bahkan tak pernah memakan makanan yang layak dan bergizi setiap hari. Mungkin bisa di bilang makan siang hari ini adalah makanan bergizi yang ia makan di akhir bulan ini.

Terpejam, lalu masuk ke dalam alam mimpi secara tak sadar.

* * *

 _Pintu mobil di banting dengan kasar, kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah menjauhi sosok jangkung yang tengah meneriakkan namanya seraya berlari menghampiri gadis cantik itu._

 _"Irene! Tunggu sebentar!"_

 _Pergelangan tangan Irene di cengkeram dengan kuat sehingga pergerakan gadis itu terhenti. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik ke arah Johnny dengan sedikit terpaksa._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Aku ingin pulang, jadi berhentilah bertanya padaku John!"_

 _"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _Helaan nafas panjang langsung terdengar setelahnya, kedua tangan besar itu mendarat di bahu sempit Irene kemudian mengukir senyuman tipis._

 _"Irene, dengarkan aku."_

 _"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Kau hanya bisa melarangku setiap kali aku ingin pergi ke London. Ini sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak aku menuruti kemauanmu. Perusahaan itu sudah menungguku, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan melarangku untuk bekerja sebelum kita menikah?"_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi kau bisa pergi setelah urusan perusahaan Ayah selesai dalam dua minggu. Kita akan pergi bersama, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi malam ini."_

 _"Dengar John, pekerjaan itu tidak akan menungguku selama itu. Aku sudah menunggu saat seperti ini John, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali."_

 _Irene tetap bersikeras, sedangkan Johnny terus menentang keinginan Irene yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya sendiri._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti, kau tidak akan pergi jika tidak bersamaku kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun hyung?"_

 _Ucapan Johnny sontak membuat Irene mengangkat kepalanya dan menyamakan pandangannya dengan Johnny, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menyangkut pautkan masalah ini pada Sehun. Dengar, kita sudah cukup membahas tentang Sehun. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun pria itu ada di Manchester, dia tak akan menyusulku ke London. Kami tak punya hubungan apapun, bahkan setelah 5 tahun lamanya."_

 _"Sudah cukup John, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau selalu memegang teguh kepercayaan seseorang, tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai kekasihmu sendiri. Bukankah itu egois?! Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku akan pergi, pergi jauh darimu."_

 _Irene melenggang pergi, sedangkan Johnny tak bisa mencegahnya lebih lanjut lagi._

 _"Irene!"_

 _Namun tak ada respon, punggung sempit itu semakin menjauh dari hadapannya._

 _"Irene!"_

Kedua manik hazel itu membuka dengan cepat, terbelalak sambil meraup nafas setelah sempat terbatuk karena tak sengaja menelan air di dalam bath up. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian memecah keheningan dengan menyalakan shower dan memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri. Tubuh jangkung itu telah terbalut dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih bergaris hitam. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi objek pandangan Johnny hanya pantulan dirinya di cermin besar tersebut. Air mukanya perlahan berubah, tatapannya berubah sayu seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang lolos dari bibir tebal itu, hanya rasa bersalah sekaligus putus asa yang menguar dengan sangat cepat. Matanya perlahan memanas, Johnny hampir saja meneteskan air matanya lagi jika saja ia tak berhasil menahannya dan memutuskan untuk meraih benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Halo.."

"..."

"Apa kau keberatan dengan konsultasi malam?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Astatang gw ngetik apaan :'))))) maaf ya kalo gak jelas terus mengecewakan banget. Seharusnya saya tidak memposting story ini sejak awal ughhhh sh*t.**

 **Well, hope you like it deh meskipun gak jelas. Maaf gw belum bisa fokus ngebagi pikiran buat ngetik ff, lagi puasa bawaannya mager :v akan di usahakan lebih cepet up meskipun kadang saia php.**

 **Last but not least, saya selalu mengharapkan respon dari kalian, jangan hanya siders karena di siderin itu sesek *lebay***

 **Well, salken buat kalian, terserah panggil saya siapa aja, mau panggil gw thor yg megang palu nct juga gpp :'))**


	3. Chapter 3 (new chapter)

Suara entakan sepatu yang terdengar seakan mengisyaratkan bagaimana cepatnya langkah kaki pria pendek itu sekarang. Napasnya hampir habis, tapi bukan berarti Ten bisa berhenti hanya untuk mengambil napas di tengah keterlambatannya saat ini.

Bibir _cherry_ nya tak henti memanjatkan doa supaya sang klien menyebalkan itu masih tidur ataupun mandi. Sebenarnya akan jauh lebih baik jika Johnny tidak akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Dua sembilan sembilan lima－"

"Satu satu."

Tubuh kecil itu lantas menegang dengan cepat. Kaku layaknya sebongkah batu yang tergeletak di depan pintu yang nyaris saja terbuka.

"Terlambat 10 menit dua puluh tujuh detik. Selamat datang."

"Jalanannya macet, jadi－"

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya."

Seketika alis hitam itu saling bertautan.

"Kau datang tanpa mencuci muka? Ada kotoran di matamu."

"Uh? Huh?!"

Pria kecil itu kembali berbalik untuk sekedar membersihkan matanya secara tersembunyi. Wajah cantiknya tiba-tiba saja memerah karena merasa malu.

"Pasti bangun kesiangan."

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Johnny di belakang sana langsung mencibir sehingga rahang Ten mulai mengeras karena merasa geram.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat kalau bukan karena dirimu! Paham?"

"Tapi kau kan hanya melayani klien. Aku tidak salah kan? Mengutamakan dasar-dasar profesional, memberikan jasa kepada semua pihak yang membutuhkannya, lalu－"

"Dari mana kau tahu semuanya?"

Sudut bibir Johnny terangkat dengan cukup jelas, ekspresi memuakkan yang Johnny tunjukkan ke arah Ten seakan memberitahukan bahwa Johnny juga bisa menjadi lebih pintar ketimbang Ten. Tapi perkiraan yang sempat terlintas di kepala Ten seketika berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang terbongkar setelahnya. Pria jangkung itu mengarahkan layar ponsel persis di hadapan Ten seraya memasang senyuman mengejek yang cukup menjengkelkan.

"Aku mencarinya di internet. Cukup bagus untuk bahan memarahimu."

"Hei, kau pikir itu lucu?! Aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga sampai rasanya aku hampir mati karena kehabisan napas!"

"Perkataanmu itu mengingatkanku pada majas hiperbola. Terlalu dilebih-lebihkan."

Tatapan tajam Johnny tiba-tiba saja membuat Ten merasa tak nyaman. Sama seperti sedang di ruangan interogasi atas kasus kejahatan besar yang melibatkan nyawa orang banyak yang menjadi korban. Lalu dalam satu detik, mungkin kurang dari satu detik, hembusan napas milik lawan bicara perlahan menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Ten tersentak, mata terbelalak karena pergerakan tubuh Johnny yang perlahan mendekat tanpa pemberitahuan. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang entah kenapa terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang ekornya.

"Hei hei! Apa yang ka－"

"Satu satu."

"A-apa?"

Tepat setelahnya terdengar suara 'Tit' sebanyak dua kali dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu mulai menjauh secara perlahan, menyisakan ekspresi tegang yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik milik Ten.

"Kau lupa menekan dua angka terakhir. Satu satu."

"A－ Oh..."

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan menciummu kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Masuk."

Kata terakhir yang Johnny ucapkan di depan pintu besi yang telah terbuka.

"Bajingan."

* * *

"Bisa langsung konsultasi?"

"Mau bicara lagi? Semalam kan sudah bicara panjang. Bisakah kita konsultasi di kantor saja? Rasanya tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini. Hawanya terasa buruk."

"Pembicaraan semalam masih belum selesai. Kau mengantuk jadi kau mematikan telepon seenaknya. Kau harusnya ada di saat klien sedang membutuhkan."

"Jika saja kau tidak menelepon di jam seperti itu maka aku bisa saja memberi saran. Memangnya ada ya orang yang mandi di jam sebelas malam? Tubuhmu tidak membeku? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara kasar ketika semalam kau jelas-jelas seperti sedang putus asa. Cih."

"Maaf, bukannya kau yang bicara kasar?"

Atensi Ten seketika beralih pada sosok jangkung di hadapannya. Satu alis yang terangkat disertai tekukan dibibir seakan-akan menyangkal perkataan Johnny barusan.

"Oho! Coba lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau bilang aku? Bukannya semalam kau menangis? Aku bisa dengar suara hidungmu yang tersumbat ingus. Ewwwwh, aku bahkan masih ingat suaranya. Menjijikkan. Baiklah, tidak perlu berbasa-basi, ayo katakan apapun yang mengganjal dipikiranmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak, aku bersyukur kalau ceritamu tinggal sedikit. Tapi kalau ceritamu panjang, ya sudah. Kepalaku hanya akan terasa berputar. Kau tahu kan? Berputar. Hahaha."

"..."

"Oke, tidak lucu. Sampai dimana kita semalam?"

* * *

Untuk kali kedua lelaki jangkung itu berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan yang ia datangi tempo hari. Kali ini tidak sendiri, seorang gadis datang bersamanya. Keduanya telah berhadapan dengan Jungwoo selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Tugas Lucas hanya sekedar membantu sepupunya untuk berbicara dengan Jungwoo. Tidak lebih daripada itu.

Gadis bernama Chengxiao itu terlihat tegang, bahkan sesekali berbisik kepada Lucas untuk segera membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Menikah di usia muda itu memang punya banyak resiko. Usia muda memang usia yang produktif, tapi emosi kita masih belum stabil di usia muda. Kalian bisa bahagia di awal, tapi setelah sekian lama dan masalah datang, kedewasaanmu masih belum bisa menghadapi masalah sebesar itu. Ada banyak kasus dimana pasangan muda memutuskan untuk bercerai. Alasannya klasik. Mereka ingin bebas dari masalah rumah tangga, belum siap jadi orang tua. Faktor kebosanan karena di usia muda mereka biasa berganti pasangan juga bisa."

Izinkan Jungwoo mengambil napas sejenak.

"Tapi aku tidak menyarankan kalian untuk berpisah. Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bukankah kau bilang suami mu itu orang yang baik? Mungkin dia sedang menghadapi masalah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Usahakan jangan membahas sesuatu yang sensitif. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, mungkin dia akan mengerti. Kalian bisa kembali kapan saja. Jangan lupa obati luka memar di wajahmu Nona Cheng."

"Terima kasih."

Pria tinggi itu memberikan anggukan seraya bangkit dari atas kursinya. Jungwoo bahkan dengan sangat baik mau mengantar Lucas dan juga Chengxiao ke luar ruangan.

"Terima kasih banyak." suara bass Lucas kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Lantas senyuman simpul Jungwoo seakan membalas senyuman lebar yang Lucas berikan sebagai salam perpisahan. _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenal Lucas lebih dekat kan?

* * *

Sudah hampir empat jam Ten mendekam di dalam apartemen luas milik Johnny meski sesi konsultasi telah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Pria kecil itu hanya ingin pergi ke kantor dan ikut makan siang seperti biasanya, tapi nyatanya Johnny terus saja melarangnya pergi demi memperoleh pelayanan gratis. Salah satu contoh sederhana; Ten harus membuatkannya salad buah disamping kebencian Ten dengan buah-buahan.

Pria itu mungkin tak tahu, tapi yang jelas Ten terasa seperti menguliti sekaligus memotong beberapa jenis serangga ketimbang memotong buah untuk Johnny.

"Kau pikir aku ini asisten rumah tangga? Buat saja sendiri, lain kali jangan menyuruhku membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan buah!" celetuk Ten sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi salad yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah.

"Bukankah seorang psikolog harus memperlakukan sang pasien dengan baik? Kenapa kau ini sangat kasar sih?"

"Karena kau itu menyebalkan. Sama saja dengan pasien yang lain. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan aku pergi dari sini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?! Apa pun alasanmu, sekarang aku mau pergi."

Tas kerja di atas sofa langsung disambar oleh Ten. Entakan kaki yang terdengar menggema di ruang tengah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatian Johnny kali ini.

"Aku tidak pernah makan siang dengan siapa pun setelah Irene meninggal. Jaehyun tidak akan melakukannya karena dia sibuk di kantor. Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik untuk makan dengan anak itu."

Perkataan Johnny sukses mengalahkan segala ego di dalam diri Ten sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan, kemudian berbalik menghadap Johnny.

"Kau...apa?" tanya Ten dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Arah pandang Johnny yang semula menatap ke lantai segera berpindah ke netra hitam milik pria yang berstatus sebagai psikolog muda itu.

"Aku ingin kau makan siang bersamaku. Karena sejujurnya, aku sedikit tertarik denganmu."

.

.

Tatapan Ten tak bisa lepas dari sosok jangkung yang tengah fokus memasak sesuatu yang bahkan Ten sendiri tidak tahu. Pergerakan tangannya cukup lihai untuk seorang pria. Bahkan Ten saja tidak berani mengangkat wajan _teflon_ karena takut makanannya tumpah atau mendarat ke wajahnya. Dua roti terakhir baru saja melompat dari mesin pemanggang roti, setelah itu daging tuna yang semula Johnny masak dengan beberapa bahan campuran segera ditaruh ke atas roti sebagai isian utama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak." suara logat khas Ten langsung mendominasi.

"Irene yang mengajari." jawab Johnny sembari melangkah menuju meja makan dengan dua piring _sandwich_ tuna buatan Johnny.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan yang lebih berat. Jadi makan saja apa yang sudah ada di depanmu."

Johnny yang bersikap dingin telah kembali, padahal sudah jelas sekali kalau pria itu kesepian. Kebanyakan orang lebih suka bersikap hangat supaya bisa dapat teman. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Jaehyun sering tidak betah berlama-lama di dekat Johnny.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Makan ini."

Dan berakhir dengan _sandwich_ yang masuk ke mulut Ten karena ulah Johnny.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sangat buruk dan semakin buruk.**_

 _ **Aku labil, sorry haha.**_

 _ **Karena ini ff Johnten, gak masalah kan kalau fokus ke Johnten?**_


End file.
